Prologue/Shocker
(Bajoran space, near the Bajoran wormhole) The space station Deep Space 9 is being flanked by Federation and Klingon ships, both the Kingston and the Intrepid are in orbit around the space station. (Interior, promenade) At the promenade Captain Tyson walks into Quark's bar and he finds Typhuss sitting at the bar and sits next to him. Hey man what up John Tyson says looking at Typhuss as he pats him on the back. I'm off duty, I have been on duty in the Hub for ten hours says Typhuss as he looks at John. I saw the hub it looks kinda better then the ops center but Jason misses ops John says as he sits next to him and orders an ale. I never felt that the old Deep Space 9 was a Federation starbase because it was a Cardassian design, I like the new Deep Space 9 says Typhuss as he looks at John. I like the new shipyards around the station John says as he drinks his ale and looks at the padd of his former friend Kate who was lost in a shuttle accident. Typhuss takes a sip of his Bajoran springwine. GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME says an unknown voice as people try to see what's going on and Typhuss and John get up from their chairs, and sees a Klingon female kicking the security guards butts. Try and touch me I will kill you where you stand the Klingon female says as she points her Klingon knife at the Bajoran guards and the Starfleet security officers. Typhuss walks over to the Klingon woman. Put the knife down, you don't want to hurt anyone says Typhuss as he looks at the Klingon woman. Then the Klingon woman turns around and is very familiar with Typhuss. Kori is that you? asked Typhuss as he looks at the Klingon woman. Typhuss Kori says as she looks at him mad at him. Kori, what are you doing here says Typhuss as he looks at Kori. She punched him in the face. Ouch what did you do John asked Typhuss. I have no idea says Typhuss as he looks at John. Who is this patak Kori says as she looks at John. I'm Captain John Tyson of the Federation starship USS Kingston and friend of Captain Kira and who are you John says as he helps Typhuss. John, this is Kori, she and I used to be lovers while I was at the Academy says Typhuss as he looks at John. I've read your Klingon file Kori nice to meet you John says as he nods at Kori. Kori, we need to talk, alone says Typhuss as he looks at Kori. (USS Intrepid, deck 9, Captain's quarters) Both Kori and Typhuss walk into his quarters and he sits down as Kori stands staring at him with a angry look of I want to rip your heart out and eat it raw. Typhuss Kori says as she looks at Typhuss. Please tell me why you are so angry with me, Kori, because I have no idea why says Typhuss as he looks at Kori. I've been trying to contact you for years and you never answered didn't you get my message when you were in the Delta Quadrant? Kori asked as she has her disruptor trained on him frustrated at him. What year did you send the message says Typhuss as he looks at Kori. 2377, when Starfleet informed families of their results for contacting Voyager with the MIDAS array Kori says as she looks at her ex-lover. Did you send the message on stardate 54732.3 says Typhuss as he looks at Kori. Kori nods at him and lowers her weapon. I was talking to my mother on that day then on stardate 54748.6, we had a three day tribunal on Voyager, I'm sorry I didn't get your message, just tell me what was the message says Typhuss as he looks at Kori. You have two daughters Typhuss Kori says looking at him. That's wonderful news, can I meet them says Typhuss as he looks at Kori. Their in the hands of Toral the son of Duras that's why I came to Deep Space 9 I fled from them they could come here looking for me Kori says looking at Typhuss. I will help you, we should go back to the station its safe there says Typhuss as he looks at Kori.